We gotta go Beth Keep walking Carl
by American-Eater
Summary: Just a quick drabble about how Rick and Daryl deal with the splitting of the group, set after the midseason finale of season four.


_"We gotta go, Beth!"_

And at those words, Daryl and Beth were running, guns in hand, away. As far away as they could; away from the prison. Daryl didn't like leaving, not without knowing whether or not Rick and Carl were safe, or that the Governor was killed. But he also knew he had to. He had to keep make sure at least Beth was safe. As they ran, he glanced down at her from time to time, making sure she was keeping up and doing okay. She had tears staining her small face, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. A pang of sympathy stung him, she just lost her dad, damnit. Of course, there was nothing anyone could've done about that.

He also felt fear swamp up inside him, tickling at his conscience. Rick's alright. Rick's alright. He had to keep telling himself that, he had to keep running. He tried to push it into the back of his mind, he really did. But the constant nag was painfully obvious. Life without Rick, without Carl, was pointless. Of course, he strongly about Carol, and Beth, but Rick was different. It was amazing how you could go from almost enemies to best friends like they did. Rick would always look to Daryl before making any choices, and Daryl always tried his best to give Rick the best advice. He began to wonder what he would've done if he were with Rick on that run with Carol.

_Rick or Carol?_

The question was back in his mind. His mind felt as weak as his still running legs. They had been running for what felt like hours, and they both needed to stop. He noticed Beth faltering, and skidding to a halt. Now stopped, Beth let her sobs escape. She dropped her gun and covered her face with both her hands. Feeling close to breaking down himself, Daryl gathered her in his arms, muffling her cries. Partly for the purpose of keeping walkers away, and partly to soothe his own shattered heart. They stood there for a while, lost, in the middle of nowhere. The silence was only broken by Beth's occasional sobs breaking past Daryl's chest. The longer they stood, the longer Daryl had to think about Rick and Carl, and about the possibility that he could have lost them. He felt tears threatening to overflow, and buried his face in Beth's hair, letting his own silent tears out.

"Daryl?" Beth's soft voice made him pull away, and he hoped the tears werent that obvious.

"Y-yeah?" His voice sounded shaky, even to him.

"What are we gonna do?" She cried as she said that, her eyes shining desperately up at him. "We have to find Rick, right?"

"Yes," He answered easily. "Yes, we have to find Rick."

"Do you think he's alive?"

"He freaking better be."

"Daryl…?"

"Yeah?"

"He's alive, I feel it. We'll find him, and you can be happy again."

"Yeah… we will. And we'll find your sister too, I promise."

"And Judy?"

"And Judy, and Glenn. Everyone."

"Daryl… I-I miss Daddy!" She collapsed into his chest again, sobs shaking her small body. Daryl nodded in agreement. Wait for me Rick… He thought. I'll find you.

* * *

_"Keep walking Carl, don't look back!"_

Rick could barely walk, barely breathe, and barely see, but he had to get Carl out of there. The thought of losing his daughter was still fresh in his mind, and the tears added on to the difficulty of walking. Carl was supporting him, and they were close enough for Rick to hear his quiet sobs. The stumbled through the forest, not making an effort to be silent or unnoticeable. The lost so damn much. Rick wished he could've not only killed the Governor, but tortured and slaughtered him. Hell, he didnt even know if Daryl was alive.

That scared him the most. His relationship with Daryl had grown so tight, the other man had basically replaced Shane as his best friend. Or Lori. No, he couldn't think about that now. He just had to be positive, to hope that Daryl was okay. This was Daryl! He had survived so much, something like this wouldn't take him out. It couldn't take him out.

"Carl…" He managed to choke out, feeling blood slide out of his lips. "D-did you see where Daryl w-went?"

"No Dad," Carl's voice sounded so weak, like he had given up.

"We.. we have to find him!"

"You have to rest, we'll look for everyone later."

"We'll be safer with them!"

"I know, I know. Come on, lets find a place to stay," Carl's voice changed, it got more sturdy, more certain.

Rick didn't want to do anything without confirming that Daryl was alive, but he felt to weak and exhausted to argue, so he let Carl lead him. He occasionally heard him mumble "We'll find them…" but he might have been imagining it. He was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Daryl… please be safe.

"You're family, too," Now he was imagining Daryl's voice, and he sobbed quietly.

I need you…..


End file.
